¿Que Es?
by lucydragenirlheartifilia
Summary: lucy a tenido una amistan muy linda con natsu desde que lo conosio y empiesa a sentir cosas por el natsu empiesa ha ver distinto a lucy pero lograran decirse lo que sienten PESIMO summary soy nueba denle una oportunidad porfa
1. Chapter 1

¿Qué es?

Pov natsu

Me lavente de la cama sin hacer ruido para no despertar a happy , me di una ducha me cambie lo único que faltaba era cierto felino azul que no despertaba , agarre una cubeta con agua fría y mientras subia asia mi cuarto le tire la cubeta a happy gritando –HAPPY CON UN DEMONIO DESPIERTA YAA¡-

Happy-natsu que te pasa no me agas eso-dijo todo mojado

Natsu-riendose dijo- hahaha losiento esque no despertavas

Happy-claro…pero si fuera lucy ella ya te hubiera matado

Cuando happy menciono a lucy sentí una calidez en mi pecho desde ace ya tiempo que he prestado mucha mas atención en el cuerpo de lucy … demonios porque si no soy un pervertido tengo que fijarme en su cuerpo maldición primero me fije en sus piernas largas que acian que me volviera loco, luego su trasero que apenas con esas minifaldas que lleva al gremio le cubren algo, luego su cuello que hacían que me dieran ganas de morder esa piel blanca, luego están sus grandes y enormes pechos que acen que todos los hombres la miraran con miradas lujuriosas y me daban ganas de rostizarlos , MIERDAA porque de todas las mujeres del gremio me figeen mi nakama MALDICIOONN

Fin pov natsu

Happy- nee natsu enque estas pensando

Natsu-no en nada …vamos al gremio

Happy-aye

…..

Mientras en el gremio cierta albina platicaba la relación de natsu y lucy con la mayor de la Strauss

Lissana- encerio mina-nee es que lucy no se da cuenta lo que siento por natsu y natsu esta en las mismas condiciones

Mira-lo se lissana pero ya he tratado de comvencerlos de que sienten algo el uno al otro pero no me escuchan , son unos cabezas huecas

Lissana- pues son tal para cual … antes me gustaba natsu pero decidi olvidarme de eso pues me di cuenta que ellos se aman , pero si ese par de brutos son tan tercos tendre que tomar cartas en el asunto

Mira-lissana-dide con un par de lagrimasen mis ojos

Lissana- preocupada por su hermana le dijo- mira-nee porquelloras acaso he dicho algo malo-dijo agitando sus brasos

Mira- no… -dijo secándose las lagrimas- es solo que estoy orgullosa de ti porque , … has madurado y has querido aceptar la felicidad de otros antes que la tuya

Lissana- no hace falta mira-nee yo lo comprendi cuando regrese de edolas , vi que natsu y lucy siempre estaban juntos y quiero verlos felices

...

En la casa de lucy

Lucy- Eres un verdadero idiota!

Natsu- gomene luce no lo volveré a hacer

Happy- aye lucy no lo volveremos ha hacer

Decían los dos con muchos golpes

Flas back

Natsu como de costumbre entro por la ventana al departamento de lucy , como natsu y happy tenias hambre decidieron comer algo pero cuando ivan a calentar la comida el muy orgulloso de natsu quiso calentarla con sus llamas quemando la alfombra y también un libro sullo mientras que lucy se bañaba

Fin flas back

Lucy- ahh –suspiro- este era uno de mis libros favoritos

Natsu sintiéndose culpable se levanto del suelo y la abraso por detrás

Natsu- perdóname fue un accidente-dijo el poniendo mas fuerza en el braso

Lucy- estabin… no fue tu culoa todos nos equivocamos alguna ves no

Natsu solto una risita la cual le molesto a lucy

Lucy- porque te ries ¡?-dijo aciendo un puchero (ni secomo se dice creo que puchero pro da igual XD)

Natsu- no por nada esque.. en estos momentos me sorprende que no me eches a patadas de tu casa -dijo haun abrasado de la rubia

Cuando lucy se volteo se topo con la penetrante mirada del drageenirl , los ojos jade de natsu se toparon con los ojos chocolate de su rubia favorita , natsu se acerco a los labios de lucy ni si quiera la heartfilia se movio o opusiera resistencia faltaban pocos centímetros podían sentir sus respiraciones y…..

Happy-sseeeggussttttaannn


	2. Chapter 2 sentimiento extraño

Sentimiento extraño?

Happy- sseeggusstann

Inmediatamente natsu y lucy se separaron , pensando en lo que acababa de pasar , como abia sido posible que estuvieran a punto de besarse son nakamas

Natsu- e..etto –onrojado- será mejor que me valla al gremio …te vere aya

Lucy- ha…hay-muy sonrojada-

Pov lucy

Escuche a happy decir su típica palabra que iso que me despertara de mi transe , osea estaba apunto de besar a natsu debe de aver algo mal conmigo digo… el es apuesto tiene un cabello rosa puntiagudo , sus musculos ,sus hojos y…HAAAAAA como puedo pensa en eso noooo, lucy mala mala , como boy a poder mirarle la cara a natsu

Fin pov lucy

….

Happy- y eso es lo que paso-dijo este con sus patitas tapándose la boca tratando de controlar su risa

Gray- mate estas diciendo que flamita… y lucy estaban-

Erza- happy me podrias decor l..los detalles-dijo erza interrumpiendo con un aura rosa y muy sonrojada-

De repente natsu se les une a la combersacion

Natsu- ne ne de que están ablando

Erza muy sonrojada por lo que acababa de escuchar agarro a natsu felisitandolo con la mano pero en ves de natsu fue gray quien intentaba librarse de erza

Gray- m…mate erza la estufa con patas esta por aya

Natsu- yo porque!-con cara de what the fock

Erza- ya un poco calmada le dijo- c..como es posicbel que…¡TU Y LUCY ESTABAN A PUNTO DE BESARSEEEE!- dijo gritando que todos los del gremio estabas estupefactos(yo no se que signifique pero bueno)

Tres puntos suspensivos en el aire procesando información

Gremio-QUEEEEEEE¡

Natsu- delo que le sige a avergonzado y sonrojado-d..de donde sacaron eso!?

Happy-creo que me boy

Happy intento huir del gremio pero natsu no lo dejo escapar asi que natsu les tuvo que decir (a todos) lo que ocurrio en casa de lucy y al terminar erza estaba muy roja con un aura rosita , mira se había desmayado y sus hojos se habían puesto en forma de corazón , elfman estaba diciendo quiensabe que cosa de ser hombre y lissana estaba tan felis pero algo triste de que su mejor amigo no le hubiera dado el beso a lucy ( nota si en el fanic anterion po equivocación le puce esque lucy no se da cuento de lo que siento por natsu era esque lucy no se da cuenta de lo que siente n por natsu ups me confundii a y una cosa mas en este fanfic yo no boy a poner mala a lissana esque no me cae mal ni tampoco bien pero no quiero ponerla como loca)

Cana- wow esto no lo decían mis cartas!

Natsu- CANA CALLATE DE UNA MALDITA VES

Mira- que se despertó porque acuérdense que se había desmayado – natsu omedeto gosaimass casi logras plantarle un beso a lucyy-y se volvió a desmayarr

Lissana- natsu cuéntame los detalles nene dime que iiso lusy , como reacciono , o no me dign que fueron demasiado rápido y se fueron a la cama y

Natsu- URUSAE (si ustedes no lo saben urusae u uruse es cállate en japonés)

Mientras que todos staban asiendo enojar y sonrojar a natsu nadie noto que cierta rubia hasta que escucharon un grito (todos sabemos a cual rubiaXD) que porcierto esa "rubia''escucho toda la conversación y se puso colorada cuando escucho el comentario de lissana

Lucy- heeeee!

Natsu- colorado-l..lucy

Lucy-natsu..

….

Pov lucy

Cuando finalmente pude asimilar lo que paso , Sali de mi casa dispuesta a ir al gremio y disculparme con natsu por lo que paso ,pero… decierta forma cuando estuvimos a punto de besarnos yo no quería separarme de el y me perdi en su mirada .. debe de ver algo mal conmigo por que el es mi nakama ( nakama es compañero o amigo) además el fue mi primer amigo , el siempre a estado conmigo incluso cuando mi padre contrato al gremio de gajeel para llevarme con el , el me defendió

Fin pov lucy

Lucy iva tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando estaba en frent de la puerta del gremio pero cuando la abrió no dijo holaa como lo ase siempre sino que se quedo cayada porque escucho cierta conversación que logro ponerla colorada

…

Lucy- por…porque estaban ablando de e..eso

Mira- haora si ya despierta le dijo- hola lucy … veras yo quería decirte que te considero como una hermana pequeña y poreso quiero decir – dijo apuntando con el dedo a natsu-DRAGEENIRL QUIERO 20 SOBRINOS –

Natsu- !EEEEEEEH¡

Lucy- m..mira – no puede ser que mira dijera eso por cierto , natsu se ve tan … lindo sonrojado ….espera queeee

Bueno aquí termina porcierto necesito que me digan como lo ise porque soy nueva en estas coas hehehe y como quieren que continue el otro aa pero advertencia tengo pensado poner lemon en un capitulo no es por cer pervertida ni nada de eso es que quiero ponerlo porque se me dio la gana XD hehehehe buenos nos leemos luego hehehe


	3. Chapter 3 celos?

Celoss?

Hola chicos como stan aquí traigo el siguiente capitulo

Pov natsu

No puedo creer que mira dijera eso 20 sobrinos . . . maldición devo admitir que esa idea suena tentadora . . . espera que dije … maldición es demasiado para mi y ignel jamas me hablo de esto maldición porque ami porque específicamente tiene que ser lucy

Fin pov natsu

Lucy - algo apenada le pregunto- ne . . . natsu

Natsu- un poco sonrojado- na..nani (nani es que en japonés)

Lucy – etto… te gustaría aser una misión

Natsu- hai como en los viejos tiempos tu yo y happy … demo (demo es pero en japonés ) tu ya escojiste una misión?

Lucy-hay nosotros tenemos que vuidar un hotel de lujo te parece bien

Natsu- ya esta decidido

Lucy- con una gotita estilo anime dijo- almenos puedrias responder-

Lucy- natsu . . . que clase de chicas te gustan-dijo sonrojada-

Natsu-algo sonrojado- pues solo que me quisiera

Vamos natsu casi lo logras

Natsu- (cállate maldito narrador )

Ha si

De repente una silla golpeo a natsu

Natsu-(malditooo déjame empas) –dijo sobándose la cabeza

Mocoso dejenerado mas respeto soy una mujer

Natsu-(ha si y si no)

Mira natsu yo puedo manipularte a mi antojo y puedo hacer que lucy se le declare a loki si se me antoja asi que o me rrespetas o no te ayudo tu decides

Natsu- (no tengo elección maldición eres molesta)

Lucy- natsu que estas balbuceando

Natsu-un poco nervioso- eh nada nada

Natsu – ( aver cuando se te ocurra algo para ayudarme)

Natsu y lucy se fueron del gremio , pues ya era de noche en fin natsu acompaño a lucy a su casa y…

Natsu- bueno… te veo mañana para hacer la misión yane (yane es hasta luego)

Natsu heres un idiota y yo de tonta ayuudandote yendo a la casa de lucy

A la mañana siguiente era el dia de la misión

En la casa de lucy

Pov lucy

Maaldicion seme ase tarde espero que natsu no aiga yegado todavía

Fin pov lucy

En la estación del tren

Natsu- moo lucy tarda mucho…maldito happy a mera hora sefue a hacer una misión con Wendy y charle

Vamos natsu dime grasias ya que yo le meti la idea de que fuera de misión con wendy anda no hoigo un grasias

Natsu-( cayateeeee )

Bueno como quieras entonces simplemente le dire a happy que

Natsu-(nonono maldición ok grasias grasias satisfecha )

Si muy satisfecha haora te dejo porque hay viene lucy

Natsu- (ok adiós )

Suerte J

Lucy- natsuuu gomene esperaste demasiano

Natsu- enrealidad no mucho

Lucy – bueno y happy donde esta no te hiso compañía

Natsu- enrealidad alguien mas me hiso compañía

Baboso XD

Lucy- que?

Natsu- no nada olvídalo enrealidad happy se fue a una misión con Wendy y charle

Lucy- osea que … sseremos tu y yo- sonrojada-

Natsu- s. . .si

Lucy- Bueno . . . subamos al tren

Ddespues de que lucy hiciera el milagro de subir a natsu al tren el tren partio he hiso que natsu se mareara (comico) total natsu puso su cabeza en las piernas de lucy y al respirar su haroma se hembriago , era una mescla de vainilla y flores de sakura

Lucy- natsu … natsu – se ve tan tranquilo

BESALOOOOO

Lucy-(kyaa quien eres )

Aaaaa yo solo soy alguien en especial que apareceré en el resto de este viaje

Lucy- ( asi grasias eso me ayuda mucho)

Bien lucy querida lo bas a besar o no

Lucy-( porque dices eso por supuesto que no lo boy a hacer)

Ho vamos se muy bien que tu estas lokita por el no te agas además , es un cuero de hombre y ese cabello rosa le queda sexy vamos no te agas yo te he visto babear por sus musculos, sus hojos hade, su sonrisa, y también su

Lucy- (CAYATEEEEEEE)

Hahahaa ok ok no te enojes … buenas noches tortolitossss

Lucy-( como que buenas noches si todavía es mediodía)

Estas siega mira mejor por la ventana

Lucy-(upss)

Heheheeh asta luego parejita XD

Lucy- ( nisiquiera me dijo su nombre … bueno creo que dormiré buenas noches natsu – dijo acarisiandole el cabello y hasta se sorprendio por lo sedodo y suave que era) ( hehehe hola solo quería decirles que es mas divertido molestarlos a ellos dos es como si yo fuera un producto de su imajinacion

A la mañana siguiente

Lucy y el baboso de natsu despertaron y fueron al hotel donde se encontraron al dueño del hotel y les explico lo que tenían que hacer

Dueño- entonces han entendido bn

Lucy- hay cuidaremos el hotel mientras usted vuelva

Dueño- se los engargo

Mientras el dueño se iva la gerente se acerco y les dio la llave de su habitación

Lucy- espere se supone que eran 2 habitaciones

Gerente- sumimaseeen solo tenemos un cuarto disponible (cortesía de mirajeen pues esa gerente es amiga suya LOL)

Natsu- estabien lucy acuérdate que hemos dormido muchas veces juntos

Si natsu demo.. cuando dormias con ella no estabas enamorado o si?

Natsu- ( cayate bruja )

Eres despreciable pero bueno yaneee

Después deque lucy aceptara las llaves un camarero se hacerco a lucy dispuesto a coquetearle

Camarero- hola lindura mi nombre es makoto deran como tellamas

Lucy- mucho gusto makoto mi nombre es lucy heartfilia

Makoto- sabes deverian arrestarte por aber violado el limite de lo hermoso

Lucy- hehe grasias

Mientras el idiota de makoto le coqueteaba a lucy sierto pelirrosa no estaba tan contento en realidad estaba hirviendo en celos estaba muy muy muy celossooooo

Ves natsu eso te pasa por no confesar tus sentimientos a tiempo ve antes de que ese madito mesero te robe a tu chica anda beeeeeeeee

Natsu- (MALDITA SEA NO ME DIGAS QUE HACER )

Mientras natsu interrumpe la platica de lucy con el imbécil (upss dije imbécil ups esque es una mierdaXD) natsu agarra a lucy del braso y se la lleva a arrastras

Lucy- ma..mate natsu

Natsu- no no me espero –dijo enojado y celoso

Makoto- lucy-san quien es este – dijo makoto que misteriosamente los había seguido

Natsu- lo siento lucy no te puede atender haora ni nunca –dijo queriendo iniciar una pelea

Makoto- y quien eres para decirle a lucy-san lo que tiene que hacer no heres nadie

Natsu- ho no lo dijiste maldito imbécil –dijo natsu agarrándolo de la camiseta

Lucy- natsu porfavor detentee! Deja a makoto HAAORA

Natsu aunque es un testarudo solto a makoto aunque lo quería matar

Lucy- makoto encerio perdóname no quise que esto pasara encerio lo siento

Makoto- no es para tanto lucy-san no es tu culpa que este intento de hombre te acompañe

Natsu- nanii

Lucy- bamonos natsu –

Mientras que lucy regañaba brutalmente a natsu en su cuarto makoto estaba detrás disfrutando su descanso

Makoto – hehehe esa rubia estapor caer redondita a mis encantos hahaha a cualquier costo tengo que acerla mia

Losiento chicos no tengoperdon me he tardado mucho y es solo una simplepalabra exámenes si asi hes me tocan exámenes bueno byeeee


	4. Chapter 4 celos parte 2

hola hola creo que van a matarme losiento esque e tenido un monton de problemas bamos bamos no se enojen si.. jeje bueno aqui les dejo el sig cap y aprovecho para decirles que integrare a unos personajes en la historia en especial a la mujer misteriosa que se entromete en la mente de natsu y lucy

celoss parte 2

pov lucy

porque natsu haria algo como eso , jamas lo vi comportarte asi digo casi golpeo a makoto ... huviera salido herido... esposible que... estu viera celoso? espera espera que demonios estoy diciendo digo esto ablando de natsu el jamas me beria como algo mas que una amiga

(eso lo diras tu pero nisiquiera sabes si el siente algo por ti oo... si tu sientes algo por el)

algo extrraño es que siempre aparecespara axplicarmecosas o me equiboco

( estoyaqui para ayudarrr que te quede claro siempre me meterea tu cabesa cuand lo desee )

wakata ne (eso significa ya ententi) oohh pero noc que es lo que kieres decirme con eso

(lo sabras cuando lo descubras)

fin pov lucy

* * *

pov autora

les dire masomenos loque ocurrio en el cap anterior y en este

ustedes ya saben que lucy habia regañado a natsu pues losdos terminaron enojados lucy porque natsu quiso golpear a makoto y natsu porque lucy lo rregañoo en fin despues de la regañada ambos se furon a dormir y en la mañana ni siquiera hablaron

fin pov autoora

* * *

natsu iva caminando por la playa porque saben que el hotel tiene playaa ... pes el iva caminando con un traje de baño puesto que le quedava bien sexy y hacia que las chicas que estaban cerca se derritieran porel porque natsu si es muy guapoo

pov natsu

no puedo creer que lucy me aya dicho todas esas cosas ademas no es mi culpa que ese tal makoto se estubiera propasando con ella deecho es la culpa de lucy por tener ese cuerpo que ase que todos los hombres babeen pero... porque reaccione asi

( celoso?)

porque apareces presisamente en este momento

( aver dejame pensar haayac porque soy entrometida )

demonios podrias cayarte no tengo ganas de peleear contigo hoy

(omga el niño no quiere admitir que esta bien celoso por que el tal makoto le quiso bajar a su novia )

que novia ni que nada y no estoy celoso celoso yo si claroo

( clarooo ok)

fin pov natsu

mientras que natsu se sento en una ssilla una chica de buenos atributos (bueno no tantos como los de lucy) hiva en direccion acia natsu porque la verdad a ella le parecio un galan sisi clarooo pero para la extraña chicca natsu era como su objetico osea como el sera mio cueste lo que cueste o mas o menos

extraña- hola me yamo ichigo landers

natsu- etto... hola me yamo natsu dragnerl

ichigo- ¡natsu dragnerl ! de fairy taile natsu

natsu- si ese soy yo

ichigo- ooh que emocion encerio aah siempre quise conocerte

natsu- encerio pues es un placer conocerte ichigo

* * *

y mientras ichigo decia quien sabe quecosas lucy se habia cambiado su ropa por un bikini blanco con flores rosas con amarrillo ( asi como en el ova 4 donde lucy sale con ese bikini )

como sea lucy pensaba que talves ella sepaso con la regañada que le dio a natsu pero loque vio fue a natsu y a ichigo abrazados y platicando muy comodamente

* * *

lucy quien caminaba acia ellos dijo

lucy- hola soy lucy heartfilia te lo devuelbo en un minuto

nisiquiera lucy espero para que ichigo le respondiera solamente agarro a natsu del braso y lo llevo a la fuerza a un rincon para hablar

natsu-( mas o menos enojado) que demonios te pasa

lucy- yo mas bien tuu que aces con esa chica

natsu- yo solo estaba ablando pacificamente con ichigo y luego tu bienes y me llevas a este lugar

lucy- solo digo que deverias de concentrarte en la mision y no andar ligandote a cualquiera

natsu - estas celosa ?

lucy- celosa yo no no no... jamas

natsu - pues si tanto quieres me concentre en la mision entonces tu tambien deja de andar de coqueta con ese tal makoto

lucy- para tu informacion yo no ando de resvalosa con el que cierta chica con la cual platicabas

natsu- de quien hablas de ichigo

lucy - por favor y quien mas apoco no te diste cuenta que ella andava de resbalosa con tigo

natsu- aun si ella lo estuviera tu no deverias decomportarte asi (triste) ademas... solo somos amigos

en ese momento lucy se puso a pensar que natsu tenina razon.. si solo eran amgos porque se comportaba asi

lucy- s-solo olvidalo

y asi fuecomo lucy dejo a un natsu muy confundido ...

* * *

pov lucy

que me pasa ... no devi de comportarme asii ademas amique me importa si natsu esta o no con una chica

( aa lucy pero deveras eres una terca nisiquiera sabes que sientes por el )

aque te refieres

( aque tuu... estas enamorada de natsu pero eres tan babosa que no te das cuenta )

yo enamorada de natsu ...-sonrojada- q-que cosas dices porfavor natsu y yo solamente somos amigo no digas esas cosas

(lucy ... natsu y tu tienen algo muy especial Y NO TE DAS CUENTA sollo piensalo porque esto no te a pasado con gray o con algun otro chico del gremio)

e-etto.. es porque ni gray ni con otro fuimos a una micion a cuidar un hotel en la playa

( solo piiensalo esto te paso porque tu y natsu son muy unidos entre otras cosas )

aun pienso que no es posible..

* * *

mientras que lucy hablaba con esa misteriosa mujer makoto he ichigo hablaban de ciertas cosas que onbolucrabas a natsu y a lucy

* * *

makoto- heheh tu quedate con el imbecil del pelirrosado pero no toques a la rubia ella es mia

ichigo- con malicia- porsupuesto que si ademas natsu... es mi presa ajajaja

makoto- eres muy mala primita

ichigo- porsupuesto... ajaha nadie.. me puede vencer

* * *

aqui termina el cap porfa comenten y diganme si se buelve interesante aburrido o si necesita algo porfis comenten


End file.
